Thymari
Thymari, known to common people as tymantherans, were the dragonborn ethnicity that made up the vast majority of the population of Tymanther. Description Thymari dragonborn used piercings to shown their clan allegiances. Those piercings were different for each one of the clans. Only thymari of the highest rank could carry greatswords, as a badge of their important status in thymari society. Dragonborn of squire status or higher could carry broadswords, while those without a rank could only carry either blunt weapons or weapons with a shorter cutting edge. Outlook The vast majority of thymari shared a common culture that was based on a sense of responsibility to their clans, encompassed in three key concepts: :*''Omin' iejirsjighen'' (Blood commands unity, clan earns it), meaning the things individuals owed to their clans because they were taught their importance, such as defending your country or being a good host. :*''Omin' iejirkkessh'' (What the clan writes on the blood), the things individuals owed to their clans that didn't needed to be taught, such respecting your clan elders and knowing the importance of traditions. :*''Throtominarr'', the honor individuals showed to their ancestors by improving on what they had created, such as increasing their clan's status, without undoing what their ancestors had made. Likewise, thymari weren't directly rude if they had something to say. When they wanted to criticize something, they arranged their compliments in such a way that the insult somehow was omited (such as congratulating someone who had bad writing about their "good penmanship", because talking about their swordsmanship was a waste of time). Thymari called that sjashukri. If an individual didn't respected those key concepts, they would disappoint their clans, and in some cases that would earn them exile. Exiled thymari were striped of their piercings as a sign of disapproval, and they were also stripped of their right to use their clan names. Language Thymari spoke a dialect of draconic known as tymantheran. Magic Thymari weren't so adept to use magic, as magic was more difficult to use in Abeir than in Toril. As such, spellcasters only existed in dragonborn society as a novelty since their arrival to Toril. By 1479 DR, the practice of magic in Thymari society was slowly becoming more common, and the Lance Defenders maintained dragonborn spellcasters among their ranks. Likewise, the Vanquisher and individual clans also had a few dragonborn arcanists in their service. Religion Most Thymari didn't believed in gods. They were raised hearing the stories of their ancestors since hatchlings. Those stories were crude and hard, as abeiran dragonborn had to endure a lot of hardships under the yoke of dragon tyrants. As such, those "nursery tales" shaped the identity of a thymari on a fundamental way, making them wary of the gods, as in their point of view, gods weren't different to the dragon tyrants of Abeir, asking for worship in exchange for stuff that dragonborn were capable of doing on their own. A few Thymari, however, chose to believe in gods because that gave them a sense of purpose many of them felt they lacked. Those who chose to believe in gods usually worshiped Bahamut or Tiamat, gods usually associated with dragonkind, or human gods such as Tempus, Torm, Tyr, the Red Knight, or Enlil, who showed interest in the dragonborn race. Although worshiping gods usually was a cause of exile, Horses Thymari breed horses bigger and stronger to those of humans, as they needed mounts capable to bear people of their weight. Horses were a kind of novelty for thymari, as such beast weren't common in Abeir. They were specifically trained to suit dragonborn needs and battle tactics, and thymari spellcasters were able to use certain magical talismans to enhance their performance. Those horses were highly valued by thymari, who cared for them as precious friends. History Although dragonborn culture was shaped by the stories of their ancestors, the Thymari culture as it was known started after the Spellplague (beginning 1385 DR), when the dragonborn survivors of Tymanchebar founded the nation of Tymanther. Appendix See Also List of Thymari References Category:Dragonborn Category:Ethnicities